comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Comic-Con 2013 Saturday Schedule
The Comic-Con Schedule is now live! Check out the suggested events below or see the official site for a complete schedule. THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY 10:00am-11:00am A&E Bates Motel The Bates Motel is open for business in San Diego! Executive producers Carlton Cuse (Lost) and Kerry Ehrin (Friday Night Lights) will release new footage from the highly acclaimed A&E drama series Bates Motel exclusively for Comic Con attendees. The executive producers will be joined by the cast, including Academy Award nominee Vera Farmiga (Norma Bates), Freddie Highmore (Norman Bates), Max Thieriot (Dylan), Olivia Cooke (Emma), and Nestor Carbonell (Sheriff Alex Romero) to discuss the show's unique backstory and creation. Fans will get an opportunity to hear more about season 2, debuting in 2014 on A&E, and will have a chance to ask the cast and creators questions during a Q&A. Moderated by Tim Stack from Entertainment Weekly. Room 6A 10:00-11:00am Hasbro Studios: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Representatives from Hasbro Studios and The Hub TV Network's My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic share details of the making of the popular animated series and how the "friendship" and "magic" are brought to life. Also includes Q&A time. Room 25ABC 10:30-11:30am Marvel Television Presents It's the biggest, most animated Marvel Television panel ever! Join Marvel's head of television, Jeph Loeb, for the latest from inside Marvel Universe on Disney XD, including what's next for Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man, a new episode of the hit series Marvel's Avengers Assemble, and the world premiere of Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Room 6BCF 11:00am-12:00pm Avatar the Last Airbender: Beginning and Beyond This panel is for fans who can't get enough of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe. Moderator Avatar_Mom, Kevin Coppa (Puppetbenders), Alisa Christopher (FatCat Gameworks), Gene Luen Yang (writer, The Promise/The Search), Gurihiru (artist team Sasaki and Kawano, The Promise/The Search), Sifu Kisu (martial arts coordinator), and Dante Basco (voice of Zuko/General Iroh) will be on hand to share their experiences and answer questions. Who knows, perhaps a surprise guest or two might stop in! Finally, the panel will end with a show of talented cosplay contestants. Room 29A 11:00am-12:00pm Gravity Falls Creator and executive producer Alex Hirsch (Grunkle Stan), creative director Michael Rianda, and series stars Jason Ritter (Dipper) and Kristin Schaal (Mabel) uncover the mysteries of Disney Channel's hit series Gravity Falls. Find out what's in store for television's spookiest town with an exclusive clip from the show's exciting season finale and an audience Q&A. The panel will feature a sneak peek of Wander Over Yonder, the new series coming from Craig McCracken (Powerpuff Girls). Room 7AB 11:15am-12:30pm DC Comics Batman: Zero Year DC Comics group editor Mike Marts, writer Scott Snyder (Batman), and artists Greg Capullo (Batman) and Dan Miki (Batman) journey back to the origins of the Dark Knight this summer with the storyline Batman: Zero Year! Join the all-star team for an exclusive look at the formative years of the Caped Crusader and what they have in store for him in the coming months! Room 6DE 11:15am-12:15pm The Future of Xbox Gaming Revealed Hear directly from the developers building the biggest blockbuster games for Xbox One, and hear how they are engineering their games to take advantage of the unique attributes of Xbox One. Learn how the cloud, the new Kinect sensor, and the powerful and flexible architecture enable an entire new generation of AAA game titles moderated by Xbox LIVE's Major Nelson. Room A 12:00pm-1:00pm Apocalyptic/Zombie: It's the End of the World as We Know It Some of the best zombie and apocalyptic authors-including S. G. Browne (I Saw Zombies Eating Santa Claus), Matt Mogk (Everything You Ever Wanted to Know about Zombies), Nick Cole (Old Man and the Wasteland), Peter Stenson (Fiend), Alan Averill (The Beautiful Land), and Rick Yancey (The 5th Wave)- discuss the threat of zombies, how they imagine the end of the world, and the art of writing apocalyptic stories, alongside moderator Aaron Sagers (MTV/CNN pop culture contributor). Room 23ABC 12:00pm-12:45pm Futurama We're dooooooooomed! An epic panel for the ages will celebrate Futurama's latest and greatest final season. On hand will be most or all of Futurama's legendary voice cast, consisting of Billy West, John DiMaggio, Katey Sagal, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, David Herman, Phil LaMarr, and Lauren Tom, performing never-before-heard scenes from the upcoming "Last Episode Ever." Plus executive producer David X. Cohen, creator Matt Groening, and a cartooning showdown to the death! (Note: actual death not guaranteed.) Ballroom 20 12:00pm-1:00pm How I Met Your Mother For the first time ever, the hit sitcom visits Comic-Con to kick off its final season with an exclusive look at the show and a panel featuring Josh Radnor (Happythankyoumoreplease), Jason Segel (The Muppets), Cobie Smulders (The Avengers), Neil Patrick Harris (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog), and Alyson Hannigan (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) and executive producers Carter Bays, Craig Thomas, and Pamela Fryman. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 12:00pm-1:00pm Twilight Fan Fiction Panel Writers Lyricalkris(My Biggest Mistake), Audryii_fic (The Definition of Want), Abstractway (Dodge and Burn), Plummy (The Babysitter), TheFicChick (Departures), FarDareisMai2 (Finger Painting), and moderator Kimpy0464 (The Nightingale Journals) are on hand for laughs and fun at the Twilight Fan Fiction group. They'll answer questions about the challenges and joys of writing derivative fiction in the Twilight fandom and how to keep it fun. Room 29A 12:45pm-1:30pm The Simpsons Celebrate The Simpsons' 25th year on the air with creator Matt Groening, executive producer Al Jean, supervising director Mike Anderson, and consulting producer David Silverman, enjoy never-before seen footage from guest director Guillermo del Toro, and hear musical guests perform "We Put The Spring In Springfield!" Ballroom 20 1:30pm-2:30pm Star Wars vs. Serenity Without question, Serenity fans and Star Wars devotees are two of most passionate groups in fandom. From the ongoing charity work of the Browncoats and the 501st/Rebel Legion alike, fans have taken these two massive science fiction franchises far beyond the screen. Now, Dark Horse is set to bring these two groups together for exclusive announcements, games, prizes, and more. Join Dark Horse PR director Jeremy Atkins, editor-in- chief Scott Allie, and Dark Horse resident Jedi Randy Stradley, a cast of writers and artists, and even a few surprise guests, for what is sure to be one of these year's most memorable programs! Room 24ABC 1:45pm-2:30pm Family Guy The Griffins are back at Comic-Con for another raucous panel and a sneak peek at season 12, featuring Seth Green (Robot Chicken), Alex Borstein (MADtv, Shameless), and executive producer Rich Appel (The Simpsons, The Cleveland Show) plus other surprise guests. Ballroom 20 1:45pm-2:45pm Marvel's INFINITY It's the Avengers versus their greatest galactic foe, Thanos! Get the lowdown on Jonathan Hickman's six-issue event that pulls in your favorite heroes from all corners of the Marvel Universe. Plus, get the 4-1-1 on all your other favorite Avengers titles! Featuring editor-in-chief Axel Alonso, and writers Sam Humphries (Avengers A.I.), Rick Remender (Uncanny Avengers), Charles Soule (Thunderbolts), and Nick Spencer (Secret Avengers)! Room 6A 2:30pm-3:30pm Abrams: An Adventure Time Encyclopedia Panel with The Lord of Evil and Marceline The Vampire Queen A conversation moderated by Kent Osborne (head of story, Adventure Time) with Martin Olson (voice actor, The Lord of Evil), and Olivia Olson (voice actor, Marceline The Vampire Queen) about their new book from Abrams, The Adventure Time Encyclopedia, including a slide show and a dramatic reading from the book. Surprises may include a terrifying appearance by Hunson Abadeer himself, a music video from the Nightosphere, and Olivia singing with special surprise guests. Audience participation is encouraged for maximum chance of survival! Room 8 3:00pm-4:00pm Cartoon Network New Comedies: Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, and Clarence Be the first to see an exclusive sneak peek of Cartoon Network Studio's all new line up of chuckle-inducing comedies! The panel features Uncle Grandpa creator Pete Browngardt, creative director Audie Harrison, and Adam Devine (Workaholics) as the voice of Pizza Steve, Steven Universe creator Rebecca Sugar and creative director Ian Jones-Quartey, and Clarence creator Skyler Page. All your questions are sure to be answered and your anticipation is sure to be electrified! Room 3A 3:00pm-4:00pm Roddenberry Entertainment Rod Roddenberry (CEO, Roddenberry Entertainment), Trevor Roth (head of development, Days Missing) Tory Mell (producer/writer, White Room:02B3), Paul Morrissey (editor, Days Missing, Worth), Aubrey Sitterson (writer, Worth), Chris Moreno (artist, Worth), Bjo Trimble (super fan, Star Trek), and Sean Patrick O'Reilly (publisher, Arcana) are taking the name that created Star Trek and bringing it to levels not seen since the original days of the genre-changing television show. Join them for some incredible Roddenberry news and a sneak peek at some of the new and exciting things they are working on. All followed by a Q&A. Also: giveaway of a special iPad mini. Room 25ABC 3:15pm-4:15pm Vertigo: The Sandman 25th Anniversary and Beyond! This year Vertigo's flagship title The Sandman returns to comics in an all-new series written by Neil Gaiman (TheSandman)! Join Neil for a celebration of the 25th anniversary of this timeless series and an exclusive look at what is in store for the Lord of the Dreaming with Neil and his past and future legendary collaborators, Dave McKean, Sam Kieth, Todd Klein, and J. H. Williams III. Room 6DE 3:30pm-4:30pm Adventure Time Comic Book Panel What time is it? It's Adventure Time! The top-rated Cartoon Network show and bestselling comic book published by KaBOOM! is bigger than ever in 2013! KaBOOM! editor Shannon Watters conducts a lively conversation with series writer Ryan North and artists Shelli Paroline and Braden Lamb, writer/artist Meredith Gran (Adventure Time: Marceline and the Scream Queens), and writer/artist Natasha Allegri (Adventure Time: Fionna and Cake). Room 8 3:30pm-4:15pm True Blood Panel and Q&A session Mixing romance, suspense, mystery, and humor, the Emmy and Golden Globe-nominated True Blood kicked off its sixth season June 16 on HBO. The series follows waitress and part-faerie Sookie Stackhouse (Oscar and Golden Globe award winner Anna Paquin), who can hear people's thoughts and vampires Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer) and Eric Northman (Alexander Skarsgård). Brian Buckner serves as executive producer of the series, which also features Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse, Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte, Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton, Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette, Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby, Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam, Joe Manganiello as Alcide, Anna Camp as Sarah Newlin, Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin, and Rob Kazinsky as Ben. Oscar and Emmy Award winner Alan Ballcreated and is also an executive producer on the series, based on the bestselling Sookie Stackhouse novels by Charlaine Harris. Moderated by Tim Stack of Entertainment Weekly. Ballroom 20 4:00pm-5:00pm Hasbro: Marvel Adam Biehl (vice president, Global Marvel line at Hasbro), Jesse Falcon (Director of Hardlines, Marvel), Dwight Stall (senior Marvel product design manager, Hasbro) and Maalvika Mantraprigada (senior manager, Global Marvel line) discuss Hasbro's popular Marvel action figure lines. Attendees will also get a sneak peek of upcoming action figures. Adam, Jesse, Dwight, and Maalvika will also host a Q&A for your burning Marvel action figure questions! Room 25ABC 4:30pm-5:15pm The Vampire Diaries Special Video Presentation and Q&A Making their fang-tastic fifth appearance at Comic-Con, the cast and creative team behind The Vampire Diaries vamp it up in San Diego! Series stars Nina Dobrev (Degrassi: The Next Generation), Paul Wesley (Roll Bounce), Ian Somerhalder (Lost), Candice Accola (Juno), and Kat Graham (Honey 2) join executive producers/writers Julie Plec (The Originals, Kyle XY) and Caroline Dries (Melrose Place) on stage for a video screening and Q&A session. The CW's #1 series returns in the fall for its fifth season, promising twists, turns and-of course-(love) triangles in this new chapter for our heroes, post-graduation. From Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment, and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, The Vampire Diaries airs Thursdays at 8/7c on The CW, and The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Fourth Season will be released on Blu-ray combo pack, DVD and UltraViolet in September. Ballroom 20 5:00pm-6:00pm Warehouse 13 UPDATED: Mon, Jul 08, 05:45PM Go behind the scenes of America's top-secret supernatural storage facility with Warehouse 13’s Eddie McClintock (Pete), Joanne Kelly (Myka), Saul Rubinek (Artie), Allison Scagliotti (Claudia) and Jack Kenny (Executive Producer). Take a look back at four out-of-this-world seasons and get a glimpse of what's in store for the fifth and final season of the beloved Syfy series. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 5:30pm-6:30pm Star Trek Enterprise Bridge Restoration and Sci-Fi Museum NewStarship.com founder Huston Huddleston and his restoration team Doug Drexler (DS9, Battlestar Galactica), David Gerrold (writer, Star Trek TOS, TNG), Larry Nemecek (writer/historian, Star Trek), and surprise guests discuss this massive project that began with fans saving a discarded Paramount-built touring set and turning it into what will become the world's first interactive educational Sci-Fi Museum. Room 26AB 6:00pm-7:00pm Marvel Studios: Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier Marvel Studios president and producer Kevin Feige and many surprise guests provide an inside look at the ever-expanding Marvel cinematic universe. Hall H 8:00pm-9:00pm Star Wars Trivia Game Show Members of the San Diego Star Wars Society -- Brendan Prout, Jessica Woods, Linda Crispien, and Dean Amstutz -- veteran hosts of trivia game shows at Comic-Con International since 2002, have prepared an even bigger challenge this year for all fans who think they know their stuff about the galaxy far, far away. Returning this year will be one-game rounds for kids 12 and under, in addition to rounds for ages 13 to adult. Test your knowledge and win one of the many valuable prizes! Room 23ABC Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2013 Schedules